scoot_labsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:THEJJRAT/Doctor who rp whit bookwrald
Is going to edit latur if continue Is was edited to make story, k? yes "Donna, sexy must be in a mood today because she took us to......" The 10th Doctor glared at his monitor. "Tuefart... Tuefurt.. oh, Tuefort." He kicked the door down like Chuck Norris, and stepped out with Donna. It was a curious town, similar to old western towns. It was populated by people wearing red and blue clothing. "Seems we didn't get the memo for the red and blue attire, Donna." They walk towards the crowd of the townfolk and tap a seemingly fellow with a nice moustache. He was seemingly very chubby, wearing an ammo belt around his shoulder, bald, wearing a fedora, and eating a sandwich. "Nice set of ammo you've got there. Preparing for something are you? Because you see I'm a doctor and I deal with these issues. " He yanks the sandwich out of his hand. "Is this marmite? This is....Bloody delicious, who would've thought that a town called Tuefart could make such a delightful sandwich?" "I am Heavy Weapons Guy, I am preparing for fight with tiny baby alien men. And I do not suggest you take sandvich." He threats the Doctor with his finger in the shape of a gun. The Doctor takes another bite, being the pretentious asshole he is. "You say something little man? I was just enjoying this marvelous sandwich! And you know it's not polite to point! Didn't your mum ever teach you any manners?" He throws the sandwich at the ground, "I'm sick of the marmite now. Wait, did you say aliens? Donna, I think the little man said aliens. Care to elaborate little gun man?" The fat man picks the Doctor up by his hands. "I am not tiny man, baby man." He drops him. "But to answer your question, look over there." He points to a strange, black, object in the distance. "Science men call zis a Marker." He nods to himself, admiring the gigantic statue. "It was brought by alien men, and it makes human men become alien men." "Well good thing I'm not a human! Donna hold my coat, I'm going in. ALLONS-Y!" The cocky bastard runs towards the Marker and starts feeling it. In the distance, hehears the warning screams of Not Tiny Man but then he hears the words that give him nightmares at night..... "DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!" "Oh no..." The Heavy said. But then, the Black Marker released a wave of energy, the Cybermen absorbing it. Soon, they stop shouting and stand completely still, like a statue. The Doctor approached them, curious. "Did this make you stop?" He asked one of them, pointing at the Marker. He puts his ear onto the Cybermen's chest, and hears a faint growl. "Hm, interesting." He takes out his sonic screwdriver and scans it, but it appears to not work. "Wot..." "Ze Marker sometimes shut down all technologies in area, including tiny baby doctor's lightsaber." The Russian fat man said. "Well, that's inconvenient." Suddenly, the shells of the Cybermen start making creak sounds, and bending sounds. Then, two blades shot out from the metal men's backs, and they started snarling and screeching, spewing out gargled "Deletes". Their backs hunched, their metal armor making loud bending noises, and they leaped towards the Doctor. "Fire!" The fat man said, and revved up his minigun and shot at the limbs of the creatures and fired, ripping apart their arms and legs and filling them with holes. "Get behind me, Doktor!" He yelled, and the Doctor got behind but ditched Donna, who went to a local Zaxby's. The city ran a raid siren, and sent out an evacuation order. The Russian obese man ceased fire and ran with the Doctor to find a safehouse. "What the hell are those buggers?!" "Ve can talk vhen we get to safety!" "Where's the nearest safe house?!" "In the nearest Bojangles!" The duo arrived at the Bojangles restaurant, with Marines there firing at the Cybermen turned zombies. "Survivors! Get em' in the evac zone! HECU's on the way!" A gas mask wearing soldier shouted, two more soldiers leading them into the base. Category:Blog posts